


Bedside Manner

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out hunters are the worst patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

“Shut up and eat your soup, Deano, before I come shove it down your throat,” Jo growls, tidying up the motel room, which looks like a cross between a nuclear bombsite and the scene of a murder.

“Ahaha,” Sam snickers, from under the five quilts he has stacked on top of him. “Guess she told you, _Deano_.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sammy, before I come shove a suppository up your ass.”

Jo throws her hands up in the air, says, “Both of you, shut the fuck up before I kill you. Trust me; I know how to hide the bodies.”


End file.
